Bajo una nueva luz
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10pairings. Pairing 1. Johan/Asuka. Es el baile de graduación en Duel Academia, para muchos es el final de un ciclo, para ellos es sólo el comienzo.


**Reto: **10 parejas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Johan Andersen  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>10 parejas  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo una nueva luz<strong>

Aquél vestido ridículo está matándola, el aire frío amenaza con congelarle la piel y le pone las mejillas coloradas, haciéndola sentir digna de un cuento de hadas. Es el último día en la Academia y el primero de una nueva vida; pronto, dejará de ver el horizonte plagado por el mar interminable, infinito, para adentrarse en las calles de Nueva York, tan laberínticas y desconocidas para ella. Pronto ella y todos los demás, partirán caminos. Juudai ya lo ha hecho y sin despedirse, pero no importa. Asuka sonríe al pensar que hubiera sido muy extraño de otra manera, así es él y así es ella, demasiado diferentes.

—Te resfriarás —apunta una voz a su lado, que por un momento había olvidado que estaba ahí, junto con Sho, acompañándola. Johan Andersen, aquél por el cual se adentraron hasta las profundidades del mundo oscuro también ve a Juudai partir, simbólicamente, de su lado. Parece sereno, como ella, sonríe, como ella. Ambos saben que así debe de ser, que no hay nada que objetar—. ¿Por qué no regresamos?

Sho asiente lentamente con la cabeza, recordando que ha dejado a su hermano en la fiesta y debe de estarse volviendo loco con la compañía de Fubuki. Asuka no dice nada, pero comienza su camino hacia los dormitorios de Obelisk, tan brillantes que casi opacan la luna que brilla sobre el mar. Johan va un poco rezagado detrás de ella, lo entrevee con el rabillo del ojo, sus cabellos siendo arrastrados por el viento hacia atrás, hacia ese horizonte en el cual Juudai ya se ha perdido.

—Será extraño, ¿verdad? —el salón de Obelisk brilla por sus adornos, los candelabros bañando de luz las caras llorosas y sonrientes. Asuka siente que la nostalgia amenaza con destrozarla, así que trata de dirigir sus pensamientos hacia temas más agradables—. ¿Qué harás tú al graduarte?

El europeo está recargado a su lado, observando el ambiente general sin sentirse demasiado parte de él, parece solemne, aunque no diferente del joven que solía jugar con Juudai cuando recién llegó a la Academia. No lo conoce muy bien, se dice a sí misma por enésima vez, temiendo que su pregunta haya sido indiscreta, pues no era ella su confidente durante ése último año.

—No lo sé, no lo he pensado —al igual que Juudai, Johan tiene la habilidad de romper la tensión con tan sólo reír, cosa que ella agradece, sintiéndose de pronto familiar con el muchacho—. Supongo que iré a donde me lleve el viento —entonces guiña un ojo y parece tan despreocupado, que hasta a ella misma se le olvida el miedo natural al extranjero y a las cosas nuevas—. Tú estudiarás en el extranjero, ¿verdad? Jim me lo ha dicho. ¡Seguro que será muy divertido! Nunca te he visto tener un duelo, pero estoy seguro de que eres muy buena.

—Eso puede arreglarse —a ella no se le dan bien los bailes o usar vestidos, pero su cuerpo tiembla al imaginarse un duelo, contra aquél mazo legendario, contra aquél capaz de derrotar a Yubel y salvarlos a todos—. ¿Te apetece un duelo? —sus manos buscan el deck escondido entre los pliegues del vestido, pero antes de que lo eche en falta, su hermano hace aparición en la escena.

—No, no, hermanita, ¿cómo que un duelo? ¡Esto es una fiesta! ¿Por qué no un baile? —Fubuki parece entusiasmado y mira con inmensa emoción a los dos jóvenes, que muestran distintas reacciones ante su propuesta. Johan, como siempre, sonríe, como si la vida no fuera para él nada más que algo divertido. Asuka, en cambio, parece molesta y abochornada, prometiéndole con los ojos dorados, anegados de furia, a Fubuki que pagará por la suya.

—A mi no me importaría, nunca había estado en un baile en la Academia de Duelos, en la nuestra no hacen, pero si no quieres no —la mano del europeo desliza su deck hasta su posición normal en su pantalón, con tal cariño que hasta parece que sostiene a un bebé. Es tan extraño, se parece tanto a Juudai y a la vez no...

—¡Es el último día, hermanita! —Fubuki aprovecha el momento en el cual ella se distrae, pensando en las similitudes entre ambos hombres —Johan y Juudai— y le da un empujoncito a su hermana, acercándola a la mano extendida del de ojos verdes que la toma con delicadeza.

Pronto, todo se vuelve una sucesión de colores y de rostros rodeándola, armonizados por alguna pieza extraña que de seguro Fubuki pidió que colocaran. Johan se mueve con cierta gracilidad y la hace preguntarse si ese instinto para el baile viene de su descendencia europea o de alguna habilidad que ella no conoce.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal un duelo? —no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que él rompa el silencio instalado entre ellos, que sólo atinan a mirarse entre sí, como leyendo sus personalidades, todo aquello que no descubrieron por otras circunstancias, a través de sus ojos—. Claro, después de esto. Conozco un buen lugar, Juudai y yo íbamos allí a veces...

No muy segura de querer saber porqué Juudai y Johan se escaqueaban de las demás personas para estar a solas, Asuka asiente con una sonrisa en los labios, evitando la mirada de Junko y Momoe a pocos metros de donde se encuentran, pues parecen muy emocionadas y no duda que le pedirán detalles sobre el baile.

—Nadie se atreverá a molestarnos —siguiendo la trayectoria de sus ojos, Johan logra adivinar qué es lo que tanto teme y molesta a la mujer, por lo cual no puede evitar sonreír—. Te lo prometo.

Ella le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa radiante, teñida con cierto sentimiento de competencia y emoción. Puede que no lo conozca demasiado bien, a pesar de haber compartido casi medio año juntos; sin embargo, con tan sólo esas pocas palabras, puede verlo bajo una nueva luz. Puede saber, sentir, que se puede cosechar una amistad con él, por ser tan despreocupado.

Puede que no lo conozca demasiado bien, pero ahora entiende porqué a Juudai le caía tan bien y porqué no podía separarse de él.

**FIN**


End file.
